The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a continuous glass fiber mat of air filtration media and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a continuous glass fiber mat or blanket of air filtration media which is a composite of glass fiber layers of differing average fiber diameters and weights and the air filtration media produced in accordance with the method.
Single layer, glass fiber air filtration media is commonly used in the filtration of dirt from air streams in heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems and other air handling systems. The single layer glass fiber air filtration media is manufactured as a continuous mat or blanket comprising glass fibers of an average fiber diameter which is either coarse or fine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique method of manufacturing a continuous, glass fiber air filtration media which has the dirt loading capacity of single layer coarse glass fiber air filtration media and the fine particle efficiency of single layer fine glass fiber air filtration media. In fact, the air filtration media, produced in accordance with the method of the present invention, has a much greater dirt loading capacity than single layer air filtration media of comparable particle efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composite, glass fiber air filtration media that achieves the same dirt loading and particle efficiency as a single layer glass fiber air filtration media, at a lower pressure drop across the air filtration media. Since less horsepower is required to move air through the air filtration media of the present invention, the lower pressure drop across the air filtration media allows air filtration systems utilizing the air filtration media of the present invention to be operated more economically.